Hide and Seek
by W1ndeh
Summary: The Fantastic Foursome are having a sleepover. They decide to play hide and seek in the dark which leads to a few small unexpected events. Phan, Cherimon, and Kickthestickz. A story from Dans POV, orriginally a one shot, but now is going to have multi chapters. (I am considering writing more to this. If i get enough interest, i will. PM for ideas and i might include them)
1. Chapter 1

A/N This was written on my phone, so excuse me if I don't make ANY sense at all. This is my first ever phanfiction so a review would be great.

Phan isn't mine, they are people.

YouTube: Hide and Seek

"So, everyone know the rules of the game?" PJ asked, looking around at our faces, assuring us that no one was going to find a way around the rules and run away with the game in favour of bettering our own chances.

"Just run away and I will count to a hundred, I will find you." said Chris mockingly to Pj, flicking a smile around to the rest of us. It was a devilish smile that made me falter slightly, like he was planning something. Something I didn't know if I wanted to be a part of, something that is very much like Chris, evil in his way.

I know it is really childish, but I can't help it. I mean, what else can the fantastic foursome do on a sleepover, seeing as we all vowed never to play twister again? Hide and seek in the dark was the only other option we all agreed on. I looked over to Phil, Seeing him smiling at me, planning where to go and hide within his mind, I see the images flicker over his eyes, settling finally. I knew he would have an idea, this being our apartment and the fact that he has an uncanny ability to hide from me; the twinkle in his blue eyes confirms my feelings.

"Ready?" PJ asked, looking at Phil, who still remained silent, running his hands through his dark hair in a self reassuring way. Phil flicked his glance over, chuckling in a very certain way.

"Yep." He said confidently, smiling in his childish manner, the kind of smile that falls to the side. I feel myself skip a beat as I find my eyes tracing over the soft pink of his lips, the perfection that looks as though it was carved by god himself.

"Well run then." PJ said, looking at us in turn before he placed his hand on the light switch, flicking it into darkness. Shit, Dan, Pay attention.

The scurry of motion around me is fast and quiet, I have to snap my brain into the realization, run, or PJ will get you. Dan, the game has started, That's right, Dan, Hello, Run! I mentally kick myself for being so caught up in my brain, usually I am the happy life of the party, but I just get so distracted by those lips…

God Dan, Just Run!

I feel everything start moving around me, as my feet try to run as quietly as possible. I make for the bedroom, my bedroom, knowing that the likelihood of PJ looking through my cupboards is very small. My feet reach the carpet, as I swing the door open silently, treading he first few careful steps into the dark room.

I feel an ominous presence within the room as I open the door; the feeling of someone's breathing within the room is unmistakable.

"Go away" the voice hissed. Chris, hiding in my bedroom, so typical.

"Just because you want to be in bed with PJ," I said sassily back to him.

The gently chuckle came from Chris, he placed a firm hand against my back, I could feel just how close he was to me. I don't know why I noticed his touch, but I did.

"You don't want to be in here when he finds me" he hurriedly whispered, patting me on the back before beginning to shove me out of the door.

I know my hideout in my room is now foiled by Chris and his idea of hiding in there, so I place my feet onto the carpet again and let them lead me towards the kitchen.

I go into hyperactive ninja mode as I enter the room. The feeling of someone breathing within here is also particularly notable; I slink back into the cupboards, as I hear the doors of another close within the room. The clicking of wood upon wood is unmistakeable; Phil is obviously hiding within the room, lurking in the shadows of the cupboards, slinking back within the room as to make sure I am not going to find him.

My legs carry me out of the room. Shit, Dan? What the hell are you going to do now? I snap my head around within the corridor, searching for any signs of PJ emerging to find me. I file through my brain as to good places to hide in the dark, the cupboard by the door comes into mind, and I run to it. I make extra attempt to be silent on my voyage there, sliding to a stop before the large door.

I place my hand on the door handle, swinging it silently open as I glance nervously over my shoulder towards the lounge. No one is coming for me, they aren't here yet. I step into the cupboard, feeling the wooden floor under my toes. This is the cupboard where Phil and I keep all of our manly equipment, like saws and hammers and crowbars.

You know when you have an inkling, a suspicion, a sixth sense. The feeling of warmth over powers me within the cupboard; it feels as though something is emitting warmth from within the walls, warming it in a strange way that is quite comfortable, non threatening.

I shuffle back into the cupboard, hoping to be out of sight if someone tried to open the door. The feeling of warmth and breathing start to overcome me within the small walls, like someone is standing here with me.

"Chris?!"yells the voice of PJ, coming from the room next door.

"Yes?" comes the very sexual voice of Chris,

"What the fuck are you doing?" comes PJ's nervous voice again, growing with worry upon the articulation of each word.

"Waiting for you" comes the reply, sounding quite happy with himself.

"Why?" comes the confused voice of PJ, inquiring towards Chris, sounding as though he was growing closer to him.

"Because I love you." whispered Chris' voice, barely audible through the walls of the cupboard laced with sarcasm.

"I know" came PJ's voice, sounding mocking before being slightly cut off by silence. I think I know what they are doing now, it was inevitable, something that was always meant I happen, we are the Awesome Foursome I guess.

A loud and unmistakeable moan erupted from the room adjacent, ringing in my ears as clear as day.

The sound of sexual tension being released was soon followed by a short chuckle, emitted most probably from Chris who seems to enjoy that sort of thing.

"Maybe we should get out of Dan's bed?" asked a slightly elated PJ, chuckling to himself.

Get.

Out.

Of.

My.

Bed?!

I made a flurry of movement towards the door, my brain exploding in the ideas of what the hell they are doing in my bed! My hand finds the handle of the door and I grasp it firmly. A hand stops me from flinging myself out the door, it grasps me around he waist and clings to me firmly, stopping all motion I try to make out of the cupboard. The hand is warm, yet it's presence is slightly worrying.

Wait!

Pj and Chis are in the bedroom, Phil is in the kitchen, who the HELL is in this cupboard!

I try to throw myself against the door of the cupboard, hoping that the arm around my waist will release me. It is no use, the muscular arm restricts me further, I let out the beginning of a cry for help. Who the hell is in this cupboard! A feeling of panic is starting to waft over my mind, clouding all of my thoughts and stopping the logical ideas of what is actually going on.

Scream. Dan, that is what you are meant to do.

"Arghh!" my screaming is cut off by a hand snapping around my face, stopping me from being able to yell. The hand is tight, removing mobility from the rest of my body as well as the ability to create sound. It holds me in its firm way, I feel my body go momentarily rigid, what if it tries to hurt me?

Struggle, Dan, they are going to suffocate you!

I struggle against the binding arms, my limbs flailing around the cupboard, knocking hard against the wooden walls.

A hot breathe comes over the side of my face, the person behind me is leaning over me, face beside my ear, hands still gripped around my torso. I feel my body calm slightly, the smell of the man who is here is familiar.

"Don't be so loud Dan" comes a males voice from beside me, his hot breath echoing down the back of my neck. He talks these words in an idly calm manner, like he is reassuring me, not holding me in a cupboard to rape and murder me while my friends drink tea at the table.

I stop my struggle, letting my body go into a slightly submissive mode, hoping the tight arms will let me be.

The hand around my waist lessens; the breathing upon my neck stays the same. The arm pulls me closer in a gentle way, before beginning to trace circles onto my chest with his fingers, it makes me tingle.

The hand that restrained my mouth removes itself, sliding down my neck and joining the hand around my waist.

I pull my head around to face the person who is still tracing circles on my stomach, unsure of who would be hiding in the cupboard of my house and why they are being just so delicate now.

"Phil?" I question, slightly shocked at the cheeky smile he has painted upon his face, he looks particularly please with himself.

"Yes." he says, slightly breathlessly, fluttering his lashes towards me.

The wave of relief feels wondrous, knowing I am not about to be assaulted.

"You scared me," I mutter, looking back to him again before twisting my body to face him, snuggling closer into his chest, letting out a sigh of relief.

He chuckles lightly, looking down to me, "I couldn't have you making to much noise now, could I?" he says, smiling at me in his own special way.

I shake my head gently before I am stopped by his gently lips.

They taste like raspberry dreams, they are as soft as kittens (not that I have eaten kittens) and they are as gentle as I could ever hope. The mould with him, enjoying the moment feeling highly elated over what is happening.

Phil pulls away after a moment, taking in a small gasp of air, before returning his full attention back to me. He looks at me in a strange manner as though pondering a particularly confusing thought.

"How did I scare you Dan, I am the only other one in this apartment" he says, bring a hand up off my waist to stroke the side of my cheek.

"I heard someone in the kitchen before I came here," I mutter, not really thinking it over before it hits me.

I see Phil's eyes widen as he looks to me, someone else could actually be in the apartment.

"Maybe we should..." he suggests, I know why he means, time to become ninja investigators.

We push out of the cupboard, falling out onto the floor again. We fall straight into he gaze of PJ and Chris, both of whom look wide eyed and concerned.

"We weren't sure of we should have knocked or..." PJ says, trailing off instead of finishing his sentence.

"Were you having more fun than us?" asks Chris looking at Phil and I while winking at us.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound of a cupboard door rattling writhing the kitchen draws all of our heads towards the direction of the sound.

"So there is someone in the kitchen..." I say trailing off in my suspicious tone. I feel the others eyes upon me again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks PJ, his voice rising with concern as he spits out his words in a rushed whisper.

I think to myself for a moment, "Didn't really occur to me, thought it was Phil." I say earnestly, running my hand over my hair to fix my fringe.

"What if it's an insane fan girl?" says Chris, looking at me with a sparkle in his eye like it would be the most entertaining thing ever.

"Or Manesh..." adds Phil, looking to me, my eyes widen and I give a small nervous laugh. My Internet stalker is totally in my kitchen.

Oh hell.

What if it is him?

He'll probably just be wearing a trench coat and nothing else.

I lean past Phil and into the cupboard, looking at our array of manly objects.

I select a crowbar, knowing it will be quite helpful at removing dating app stalked from cupboards in my kitchen.

An unspoken agreement comes over us, each reaching in and grabbing an item from the cupboard. PJ takes a baseball-bat, Chris takes a saw and Phil picks up a lonely hammer and looks to me nervously.

"Here we go?" he says nervously, looking as though I have suddenly filled his bed with bees.

We all slink towards the kitchen, moving in single file like a team on a mission. I go through he door first, closely followed by the others who are begging to look nervous, all but Chris who looks like he is pretending to be Hitler or something.

We reach the cupboard doors, the room filled with a heavy silence. We wait, just listening for a sign of life that will come from the room.

Creak.

The cupboard doors tap against the hinges.

I make a move, pulling the cupboard doors open in an attempt at bravery, watching as a cascade of bodies fall out of it.

The people who are now on the floor jump to their feet, a mixture of brown and blond hair, they are no Manesh.

The sickening thud and sincere whimper that emit from PJ are unmistakable. PJ just hit one of he men over the head with his baseball bat. The man slides to the ground, spinning as he goes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" ask a very familiar voice of a man I know.

Alex Day.

I am lost for words, PJ is in a shaking mess, and the other two seem to be lost for words.

The second man begins peeling himself off the floor, blood gushing out of his nose as he pulls up to a standing position, swaying slightly.

"I'm ok," comes a familiar mumble from the second man.

Charlie McDonnell.

"What The HELL are you doing in our kitchen?" I say, completely bewildered by how these to people got in here.

Alex looks to me, but before he is able to form a reasonable answer, Chris asks a question, "What were you doing in the cupboard?"

This question causes Alex to smile gently, winking to Charlie as he does. "We like playing hide and seek." he says, Charlie swaying beside him, hand held over his bloody face.

"How did you get in here?" I ask, repeating my earlier question, looking towards them.

Alex looks to me again.

"With the key." he says earnestly, smile at me as though he is actually an invited guest.

I give him a small scolding glare back; he just smiles in his own usual way.

He digs a hand into his pocket and pulls out a single key to our apartment, placing it in my palm.

"Thanks..." I mumble, feeling a mixture of confusion and betrayal as I think of how they acquired it.

"You really should play hide and seek one time, it is great fun." he says, still in his bubble but slightly arrogant manner.

"Sure it is," I say as I begging to push him towards the door. He obliges and the others follow behind us.

I manage to get them out the door with very little extra help.

"Maybe you should tell us next time you come over?" Phil suggests to Alex as they stand outside our apartment.

I nod and begin to close the door.

"Bye guys!" Alex calls out in his usual chirpy manner.

Charlie puts a foot in the door before I manage to close it.

"PJ," he mumbles through the blood pouring over his face. PJ looks at him in a concerned manner, as though waiting to be scolded for hitting him over the head with a baseball bat. Really I was expecting Charlie to say that he isn't mad at PJ, he is very rarely ever angry about anything.

Charlie doesn't speak any further; he just puts an excessively bloody hand into his pocket, pulling out another small key, it looks exactly like the key to PJ's apartment.

Charlie sticks his arm through the door an places it in PJ's palm, stepping back out of the doorway.

PJ looks up in a way that is pure horror, his gaze shifts from Charlie to Alex.

Alex gives a small reassuring smile.

"You have great stamina." he says bluntly, aiming his comment at both Chris and PJ, who look beyond horrified.

Alex simply gives a wink to us, before closing the door and leaving he four of us standing there in silence.

"I think I'm going to get the locks changed." mutters Phil, looking nervous.

"I might get myself one of these." says PJ, indicating to the baseball bat.

Chris smiles and says what is exactly passing trough my head.

"I want to play hide and seek more often."

Ha, Done.

First ever Phanfiction is officially over.

Did you enjoy it?

If so, please tell me in a review because I will be writing some more in the future, feel free to give suggestions for some one shots.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this was going to be a one shot, but I really like the idea of continuing with different people, and making it like a tag game. Any way… Is it weird that I think this game would actually be fun to play?

Also, please go and read the first chapter before reading this, as none of it will make any sense otherwise. (not that I think you would be silly enough to try and do that)

Chapter Two

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dan?" he asks nervously, looking at me with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. I nod encouragingly, I know this will be fun, whether or not this is a good idea or not, that will come with time. I squeeze Phil's hand reassuringly, knowing that the nerves will wear off, supposedly it get more fun, the closer you get to being caught. I think that type of adrenalin rush will be fun, as long as we don't get hit over the head with baseball bats.

"It has to be." I murmur, dragging him by the hand towards the kitchen so we can get all on the things we need. I asked Alex for a list of instructions upon how to do this correctly, and personally, it looks pretty easy, nothing too difficult about sneaking into someone's house for a while, to just hide there until you decide to go home.

I find the list of things on the table, releasing Phil's hand so I can examine the list thoroughly. Phil looks over my shoulder to the list, nodding at the things we have on the counter.

Pen

Paper

Balloons

A biscuit each

A roll of mints

And last of all, a party popper.

It seems like a pretty stupid list when you first look at it, but now that I scan my eyes over each of the items on the bench I understand what each item does in the purpose of the game. Pen and paper for communication when people are in the room, Balloons for distraction, biscuits in case we get hungry, mints for the problem of sitting in a cupboard with someone else all day who may not have brushed their teeth, and a party popper, for the final surprise of the game.

I look over to Phil who is now resting beside me, leaning against the marble counter, he gives a small and sheepish smile, I see a feint tremor of nerves flicker within his icy blue eyes, but I just smile to him reassuringly.

"Ready?" I ask, placing my hand within his and giving a gently squeeze. He nods enthusiastically, as I begin to stuff our things into my pocket.

We don't bother with coats as we leave, we just take the keys we need, and all of our courage, we don't really need anything other than that. We walk down the road, catching a train so we can get to our desired location, which is not too far away.

My sources tell me that the two people who live here are currently out, they have been sighted at the shopping centre or something. I don't really mind where they are, as long as they aren't there when we let ourselves in.

Phil and I walk up the short path, peering through the windows of the small house, checking to make sure that no one is home. I pull out a small key chain that was given to me by Alex. How he got all of the keys, I don't want to know, but I select the correct one and lead myself in.

Phil and I stand in the doorway for a moment, waiting to hear something, but nothing happens. Phil smiles encouragingly to me, starting to warm up to the idea that this will be fun, good Dan, this will be fun.

I grasp onto the hand of Phil, leading him through the house, looking for a place to sit.

"Kitchen cupboards?" he muses, playing with my hand gently. I think about it of a moment, pondering whether they are likely to go in there. Yes, of course they are Dan, These are two men with stomachs, of course they will go in the kitchen today.

"Ok." I murmur, tracing the lines of his hand with my thumb as we walk back into the kitchen. I wander over, Phil trailing behind me as we go towards the cabinet where we will be staying.

"It might be the most fun." He mutters, I open the door to the cupboard, and somehow. It is completely empty, all but a small stack of plates at the very end of the cupboard. The cupboard wraps around the entire kitchen, it is several metres long, and goes from the ground to about waist height, making it perfectly large enough to happily fit an entire family in, so two people are fine.

I lock eyes with Phil before I go down, crouching so I can put myself into the cupboard with ease. I wiggle in, being closely followed by Phil, who somehow manages to contort himself into a position so that his head is resting on my shoulder. I pull the doors closed, this is I, now we just wait for them to get home to find us, which shall be one of the amusing things I have ever done.

I snuggle closer to Phil, feeling his warmth against my skin, the gentle touch of his arm upon mine makes me shiver. I think it has to do with the general excitement and anticipation that is filling the room, but I look across to him and see a very familiar look within his deep blue eyes. He smiles, laughing at how my face has suddenly started to mirror his, he chuckles lightly for a second, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he does, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Dan, you are going all gooey over your best friend.

He is my boyfriend technically.

Yeah, whatever, you are still turning into a gooey mess that is about to start dribbling out romantic crap.

But I like some forms of romantic crap.

Dan… Seriously?

Shut up. I am allowed to think whatever I like, it is my brain.

I lean closer to him, feeling the anticipation start to fill me. He has a spark flick through his blue eyes, the one that fills my heart with a feeling of warmth, it is perfect.

Our lips collide and I feel the feeling start an explosion within my stomach, his soft lips taste like raspberry dreams, they are as soft as kittens, but are passionate in a way that I would never imagine just from looking at him. He is everything I have ever wanted, the anticipation of the moment, and the feeling of being so mischievous from being in a dangerous place, the feeling of his tongue touching my lips, slipping into my mouth and beginning to dance. It make the feel spread from my heart and pour into my stomach, spreading through my limbs, searching for a place to reside. I wrap my arms around the back of his waist, he follows as I slide my hands up his back, he shivers, and I notice, giving a small smile into our kiss.

Click.

I find that our kiss is getting heated, his hand is on my back, searching for something, feeling for the things that he desires, moving to find the best place for his hand.

Bang.

I move my hand around too, our tongues dancing, the smell of his breath, the raspberries, makes my head spin. His hand moves down my back and begins touching the top of my jeans.

The sound of clothing on clothing is suddenly in my ears, a loud and audible moan erupts from a man beside me.

One problem.

It is on the other side of the cupboard doors.

Shit.

A/N

This is just the first bit of this, so there will be more.

I am currently back at school, so writing might not be a first priority, but please come back and check every day and I will try and get stuff on here. Also, feel free to go and read my other Phan story, I am very happy with it.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hide and seek 3

A/N I am trying my hardest not to write smut, as I found out recently that our school teacher can see what we are doing on our computers remotely while we type in class. And really I don't want to be caught doing that…. Though I have been before.

I will keep writing this, and no doubt I will write a load of disjointed scenes, so just keep watching and thanks for the reviews.

I will be back with more soon.

On with the story.

Phil and I stop what we are doing dead in our tracks, our hands still laced around each other, but not doing anything further. We remain locked in our position like a rabbit in head lights, not wanting to move for the fear.

The moan was on the other side of the door.

It was loud, and sounded very, well… sexual.

I can't help but try and think what, no, who caused it. They aren't meant to be back for another hour or so, this was already prearranged. No one was meant to walk in on us, not for another long while. I lock eyes with Phil, moving our bodies apart slightly so that we are facing the doors of the cupboard, really ready for someone to open the doors and begin to start yelling at us. But that doesn't happen; the moans just keep getting louder, and more frustrated.

I look at Phil, wondering whether we ever sounded that loud, and well, frustrated at the speed of things. I jump lightly towards Phil as a loud bang comes from beside me, the sound of someone being pushed against the side of the cupboard is very notable, as you hear the loud breaths from the person there, and they really seem to be having a great time.

Zip.

Oh my gosh! No, nope. There is no way I am leaving this cupboard now. No way!

Eww… Please not be doing that right next to my head.

I look over to Phil, whose innocent blue eyes are now wide with horror, yep; he knows exactly what is going on out there. Just the reminder of the zipper is enough to send shivers down my spine.

A loud moan erupts from the other side of the door, a moan of pure pleasure, happiness, and really, sounds like sex. I feel myself slinking back into the cup, not wanting to see them doing whatever the hell they are doing. I really don't think you should ever walk in on your friends properly, like stand behind them with a camera or anything. And this is getting quite close to feeling like that.

-Classy scene change, because my old style of scene change didn't work-

I run my tongue down the side of his neck, taking in the taste of his skin; it is like a mixture of computer and noodles, two of Charlie's favourite things. I zip up my bag off the floor, making sure not to spill the crumbs of my biscuits onto the floor of the kitchen. I turn back to Charlie, smiling at him.

He looks flustered, yet ecstatic at the sight of me. I move closer, pressing him further against the side of the cupboard and we begin to slide down it towards the floor, which seems almost a little inviting. Charlie moves first, placing a hand on my back and bringing me closer, pressing our lips together. I smile; this is always one of the more fun things to be doing.

I bite back into his kiss, moving my mouth aggressively over his, stopping most of his motion and taking dominance. I slid my hand down the front of his chest, my tongue exploring around the inside of his mouth. He moans, I think it must just be Charlie, because he moans even when you aren't doing all that much, it still makes me giggle with anticipation, so I slide my hand around the back of his chest, clutching him to me. He wriggles under my hand, feeling like this I something we normally do, which I suppose it is.

Creak.

The sounds of just the boards within the room next door moving ring within my ears, I stop, feeling Charlie turn around underneath me to peer at the door of the kitchen. Someone is in there.

But who?

-Scene change-

Phil moved uncomfortably, as though just the mere thought of what was occurring made him feel a bit weird. I felt it too. He slid backwards within the cupboard, making the boards creak slightly as he slunk closer to me, waiting for the weird noises to be over. I really hope we aren't that noisy.

The motion outside the cupboard stops, the moaning, the breathing, even the faintest sign of life outside the cupboard just seizes.

Shit.

What the hell do we do if they look in the cupboard?

This was not well thought through, what the hell do we do if they try and get out a plate or something stupid? How the hell are we going to get out of this without getting caught, and most of all they are going to be very unamused about what we just heard them doing.

Creak.

Light pools in, blinding me for a moment and I feel my heart begin to skip a beat, waiting for the yelling coming from the other side of the doorframe.

It doesn't come.

Nothing happens, but as my eyes begin to adjust I see what is going on.

A very perplexed looking Alex Day and Charlie McDonnell are crouching beside the cupboard doors, peering in at us, looking as though they were holding their breath so they wouldn't make too much noise, but are now too stunned to let it out again.

Suddenly the entire scary moment is over, but Alex and Charlie begin looking very nervous, still wanting to get into the cupboard for some reason. "Why didn't you tell us you were in here?" asks the rather rushed and slightly annoyed voice of Alex as he begins squishing himself into the cupboard, wriggling past me, then Phil, until he is sitting at the far end of the cupboard, waiting for Charlie to join him.

"I thought you were someone else." I hiss back, feeling Phil move just a little closer to me, as to be just a litter further away from Alex as Charlie begins to squish himself into the cupboard too.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Does it?" he says, looking quite back to his regular bubbly self, the one I remember hiding in my house just to play hide and seek with us. The one that doesn't really care about anything, the rather un-talkative Charlie settles himself into the cupboard, closing the doors behind him as he sits into his place.

"I guess we just all sit here and wait then." Says a rather perplexed Phil who seems a little startled at what has just happened, and personally, I know exactly how he feels. I lean into him a little, listening to the slightly heavy silence that has drifted over the cupboard. I think everything will be fine as long as I do actually get to spend my day with Phil, doing something that is fun.

Click.


End file.
